


I'll take care of you

by raffyzle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffyzle/pseuds/raffyzle
Summary: Request by @Raptorlily on Tumblr.Jughead gets the flu and can't eat anything. Betty takes care of him.





	I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raptorlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorlily/gifts).



It’s been a year since Betty’s boyfriend Jughead Jones climbed through her window and kissed her. Since that day they are in a relationship. Although they love each other there have been some obstacles in the past twelve months, but lately the couple is extremely happy. They are going out for dinner and a movie tonight.

Betty is standing in front of her mirror. Her blonde hair is messy and wavy. She likes it this way and so does Jughead, so she decides to let her hair down and loose. She puts some concealer under her eyes and blemishes. While she puts mascara on her eyelashes her phone rings. She grabs it from the sink. It’s Jughead: Betts, I am so sorry, but I can’t go out. I have the flu and can’t eat anything :( Can we reschedule?’. Betty sighs. She was very excited about seeing Jug tonight. They don’t see each other that much, because of the civil war in Riverdale. And he goes to SouthSide High School now. He is south and she is north. They try to keep everyone in peace with each other, but so far it has not worked yet. But the fact that he is sick, doesn’t have to mean that they can’t have fun together tonight. She quickly respond to him: ‘It’s okay Juggy. Get well soon!’ No way, she will not see her boyfriend after two long weeks. What is better than going out together? Staying in together.

While her brownies are baking in the oven, she dances to Lana Del Rey.   
Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio  
As her LP stops playing, her brownies are ready. She puts them in a old Dunkin Donuts box and grabs her keys. One last quick check in the mirror and then she is ready to go.

She arrives at Jughead’s trailer and knocks on his door. Jughead opens the door with sleepy eyes. He is wearing his S-shirt and sweatpants. He is not wearing his beanie. “You okay?” she asks. “Kind of.I didn’t know you were coming” he says while stepping aside as she steps in. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it. I have the flu and it is really bad. I was sleeping all day and I can’t eat anything”, Jughead says, closing the door behind himself. “So that means you can’t eat my homemade brownies either?” He turns back to her, with a smile on his face. His eyes slowly fall across her. “Wow, you are gorgeous, Betty.” She is wearing a light pink sweater and a white leather skirt. Her legs look amazing in it. Jughead walks over to her and slips his arms around her waist. “Don’t kiss me. I’ll get sick, just like you.” He smiles and gives her a long kiss. “I’ll take care of you when you get sick.” he whispers and gives her one last kiss. “Your brownies smell really good, by the way. Maybe I can try eating one?”

They’re sitting on the couch. Betty’s legs are laying on his lap. While they are watching James Dean on the television, she eats her own brownies. After two bites Jughead already needed to retch. He suddenly stands up and lays Betty’s legs on the couch. “Where you’re going?” she asks. “Just grabbing some coffee. Want some?”. “Sit down, Jones. I’ll do it.” He smiles and he goes lay down on his back. When Betty comes back with two mugs, she sees that Jug is slowly falling asleep. “Sleepyhead, you need some caffeine.” He opens his eyes and smiles. “Thank you.” Betty puts the coffee table and Jughead makes room for her to sit. She sits down and Jughead lays his head on her lap. “I am so tired.” Betty grins. “I’m glad you are sick.” Jughead lifts his head and looks at her. “Excuse me?” “I really missed you these past two weeks. Dinner and a movie is great, but I think I like staying home with you.” He smiles and gives her a kiss on her forehead. “Me to.” he says while resting his head on her lap again. “I know you are going to fall asleep, Juggy.” Betty grins. “No, I’m not” he says, but when they reach the end of the movie, Jughead is already in a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Dutch so I am so sorry if my English isn't correct. Feel free to leave a comment with advice about my grammar, but also my writing style and leave some requests for new fics :) I would really appreciate it!!


End file.
